The café
by EternalSecrets
Summary: For Silver T Hedgehog. A simple meeting at a café can change his life for the better. Silvaze *One Shot*


**Woooooow! This took forever to write...mainly because I forgot bout it for what half a month. **

**Well this is basically based on a picture I was shown at lunch time once. And I kinda thought it be cute to write something cute and fluffy and based on a picture you know as you do. **

**So hope you enjoy this one. I don't think it's as good as Guitars and Roses but that's just my opinion. **

_I watched the steam float up from my coffee mug. I yawned. It was early morning just before I had to go to school. I was early since I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. _

_I let my eyes scan around the small coffee shop. It was pretty busy for early morning. Everyone chatted with friends about random gossip. Loners sat in corners doodling in their notebooks. Geek's played a children's card game over in the corner, I think it was called Yu-Gi-Oh!. It looks pretty fun if I'm being honest. _

_I shrugged and brought the cup to my lips taking in the bitter taste of the coffee._

_''Excuse me is anyone sitting there?'' I looked up. I saw her standing there. She held a small mug in her fragile looking hands, her crystal like eyes stared at me, her beauty was flawless. I gulped._

_''N-No you can sit there'' she smiled._

_''Thank you'' she placed the mug gently on the table. She sat down and smiled at me._

_''I'm Blaze by the way we go to school together'' I mentally smacked myself. How can I not notice a girl like her. _

_''Silver'' _

_''I like your name'' she giggled. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. _

_''I like yours to'' I mumbled. I felt like a five year old again. _

_''friends?'' she asked and held out her hand. Now I really feel like a five year old. I smiled and extended my hand. _

_''friends'' we shook hands and just sat there smiling at each. _

Two years have passed since that meeting. Two years of meeting at the same café. Two years of the best thing to of happened to me.

I tapped my fingers against our usual table. The sun was high in the sky making the day beautiful. I looked around the café. It was busy once again but I didn't care. I was meeting Blaze. My best friend. My angel. My saviour. However she was late. Very late. Nearly a hour late.

''Hey Silver'' I turned my head to see a small green hedgehog running up to me.

''Hey Manic what's up?'' I looked at him. He was smiling and holding a blue box.

''Do you want to come play with us?'' He asked.

''Sorry little dude I can't today''

''Oh I see meeting Blaze are we'' he snickered. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

''Shut up Manic'' He giggled.

''Bye Silver'' He ran off to join his friends, Waving as he ran. I smiled and waved back

Ever since meeting Blaze, I have become more friendly with others and I even started to play with the children that played here as they adored it so much. I always had a soft spot for children but I never did anything about that until I met Blaze. She brought me out of that dark life I lived. I was happier now and I was in love with her. The thought of seeing her made my heart race. I always wanted to be by her side. Even if things went bad.

I sighed. I knew I could never be with her. She properly didn't feel the same way about me.

I brought the mug up to my lips and swallowed some of my coffee. I loved it's bitterness. There's something about coffee that makes my mood a little lighter.

I began to get impatient. Blaze was never one for being late. She always yelled at me when I was late. I bit down on my lip. I hope she's al right. I looked up at the clock then back at the door. Maybe she wasn't coming.

I slowly pushed my chair back. I guess it's time for me to go. I left my mug on the table. I already paid for my drink and even pre paid for Blaze for when she came in. I sighed. I slipped on my jacket and headed outside. The cool breeze hit me instantly. I turned left and began to walk the boring walk home.

''Silver wait'' Someone called out. I turned around and saw her running towards me.

''Blaze'' She tackled me in a hug. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I slowly hugged her back.

''Sorry I'm late''

''it's okay...why are you so late though?''

''I was getting you a present'' She smiled. My heart skipped a beat. A present for me?

''A present? Why?'' I looked at her.

''Because I like you silly'' she giggled. My heart felt like it stopped completely.

''You like me?''

''Yep'' she said popping the p. I smiled.

''I like you to...well I love you'' She did something I wasn't excepting. She pressed her lips against mine. I felt shocked at first but I kissed her back.

''perfect'' She whispered as she pulled away.

''Yeah...who knew I could get a kiss and you out of a simple café'' I laughed hoping that wouldn't be our last kiss. I was hoping it was going to be the start of our relationship.

**I think I rushed the ending...really badly I think. Well I only rushed it cause I was tired and I knew if I didn't finish it tonight it would never get done and would be sitting there all forever alone in the back section of my documents. Like I said before I think Guitars and Rose's is better but its up to you guys, it's what you guys think of it. **

**So hope you like it.**

**I do not own Silver, Blaze or Manic (Yes...Manic hedgehog I included him. Why? Because I can :P) or any sonic characters used.**


End file.
